Marth/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Character Description "A hero from the world of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He's the prince of Altea but was forced into hiding in Talys when the Dolhrian army invaded his kingdom. His gentle demeanor draws others to him, and he truly values his friends. Rather than landing killing blows, he tries to immobilize his foes with precise strikes. Marth wields the Exalted Falchion, which takes on a brilliant light when unleashing certain powerful attacks." Intro Cutscene * "I am Prince Marth of Altea. For my brethren...I cannot afford to fail now!" Start of battle lines * “If we work together, our bond will be our shield.” Taunt * "Your fight ends here!" Switching to Character * "Get back!" When near Ally * "You're not injured are you?" * "I'm glad you're safe." Ally Assist Being Heal by ally Lines * “That would’ve been the end of me had you not come.” Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Let's end this!" Strike * "For the sake of us all!" * "Launching attack!" * "Now!" * "With this sword...!" Dual Strike Lines (neutral) As Vanguard * "My strength is yours!" * (with A-support) "You can count on me!" As Support * "Strike with me!" * (with A-support) "Our bond will protect us!" Dual Strike Lines (special) With Lianna With Lianna as Vanguard * Marth: "Our bond strengthes us!" * Lianna: "I'm with you!" With Lianna as Support * Lianna: "Join me, Marth!" * Marth: "I'm with you, Lianna!" With Corrin With Corrin as Vanguard * Marth: "Fight with me Corrin!" * Corrin: "Understood let move!" With Corrin as Vanguard (A Support Level) * Marth: "We will seize tomorrow with our own hands!" * Corrin: "I believe in you Marth." With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * Marth: "None shall defeat us!" * Chrom: "Marth! You're exactly right!" With Chrom as Support * Chrom: "Marth! Show me what you've got!" * Marth: "Leave it to me!" With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Marth: "No matter the enemy..." * Robin: "...We can overcome anything!" With Robin as Support * Robin: "Show them your power!" * Marth: "I'll become worthy of the legend!" With Lucina With Lucina as Vanguard * Marth: '"Attack with me, Lucina!" * '''Lucina: '"A chance to fight alongside the Hero-King?" With Lucina as Support * '''Lucina: "After you, Prince Marth!" * Marth: "Watch closely, Lucina!" With Lucina as Support (A+ Support Level) * Lucina: "Give me the strength of the Hero-King!" * Marth: "It's yours to use!" With Caeda With Caeda as Vanguard (A+) * Marth: "Our strength will end this!" * Caeda: "We do this for a better tomorrow!" With Caeda as Support * Caeda: "Please aid me, Marth!" * Marth: "Just leave it to me, Caeda!" With Caeda as Support (A+) * Caeda: "It's an honor to fight alongside you, Marth!" * Marth: "Then let us strike as one!" With Tiki With Tiki as Vanguard * Marth: "Don't strain yourself, Tiki!" * Tiki: "I don't mind. I'm helping you!" With Tiki as Support * Tiki: "Hey, Mar-Mar!" * Marth: "I'm right here, Tiki!" With Lyn With Lyn as Vanguard * Marth: "Let's cut our way through!" * Lyn: "I'm right there with you!" With Lyn as Support * Lyn: "Get that sword ready, Marth!" * Marth: "We strike together!" With Celica With Celica as Vanguard * Marth: '"You'll help me out, won't you, Celica?" * '''Celica: '"If that is what you wish!" With Celica as Support * 'Celica: '"Enough of this struggle!" * 'Marth: '"Let's end this with a single blow!" With Linde With Linde as Vanguard (A+?) * '''Marth: "I need your strength now more than ever, Linde!" * Linde: "You can depend on me, Prince Marth!" With Linde as Support (A+?) * Linde: "Prince Marth! My power is yours!" * Marth: "Our combined strength is unstoppable!" With Navarre With Navarre as Vanguard * Marth: "Navarre, lend me your strength!" * Navarre: "Of course, Prince Marth." With Navarre as Support * Navarre: "Your turn now!" * Marth: "Leave it to me, Navarre!" With Minerva With Minerva as Vanguard * Marth: "The time has come to combine our strength!" * Minerva: "Yes! Let's take them on, together!" With Minerva as Support * Minerva: "Let's do this together, Prince Marth." * Marth: "Let's give it all we've got!" With Azura Azura as Vanguard * Marth: "Princess Azura, lend me your strength!" * Azura: "I'm here whenever you need, Marth." Azura as Support * Azura: "Let's strike as one, Marth!" * Marth: "I'll follow your lead, Princess Azura!" During Battle Praise Giving Praise * "Your results are a huge boon to our morale!" * "These results should suffice in raising spirits around here." * (to Navarre) "Well done, Navarre. The road I travel relies on your strength." Praise Reply Lines * "" Receiving Praise From Lianna * Lianna: "Marth! Your heroics are legendary." * Marth: "If I can be heroic, so can you. Let's work together and win this!" From Caeda * Caeda: "Marth, that was incredible! It is an honor to fight at your side!" * Marth: "Thank you, Caeda. You've been by my side this whole time." From Navarre * Navarre: "Amazing feats like that are why I fight in your name, Prince Marth." From Tiki * Tiki: "You're so cool, Mar-Mar. I'll try really hard for you." Enemy KO/Encounter Lines Enemy KO Lines * "Did I win? Maybe I just got lucky..." * "Enemy commander down!" * ”The enemy has been routed.” Defeating Caeda * "I'm sorry for dragging you into yet another battle, Caeda." Defeating Tiki * ”Stop acting so recklessly, Tiki. You’re Going to get yourself hurt.” Defeating Navarre * "I'd rather you be my ally than my enemy, Navarre." Defeating Lucina * "You're strong, Lucina. But my name has been Marth since birth." Defeating Cordelia * "You're as strong as you look, Cordelia. I'm not sure how I managed to win..." Defeating Anna * "If you conduct business as well as you fight, Anna, you'll be rich before long." Situational Death Lines * (as ally) "I'm sorry, everyone... I must retreat." * (as enemy) "Ugh! A worthy opponent!" Taking a Fort * "" All Forts Taken * "Now is the time to fight with all our strength!" Summoning Velezark * "I've still got more to give!" Stage clear Line * "This victory is thank to us all." Victory Cutscene * "Victory is ours!" After Battle Level Up * "I feel I've gotten stronger." * "I'll continue to train hard, for everyone's sake." * "I'll continue to train diligently." Support increased Line * "Let's continue to nurture this bond."Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Quote